


(The Master of) Second Chances

by chrissy_sky, TerraTenshi



Series: Rescue Tim [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, child prostitution (mention), light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason Todd invites various former heroes and rogues to join him on his new team. (Not related to Red Hood and the Outlaws.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(The Master of) Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> In our Rescue Tim-verse, Jason is crippled in Death in the Family instead of killed. He goes on to make his own team (which we have borrowed the name of from Red Hood and the Outlaws, but it’s not canon with that series. It’s just been very inspiring.)
> 
> Anthea is a reference to the BBC Sherlock’s character of the same name.
> 
> There are mild references to Jason’s age in this. He’s around 20 when the events of Rescue Tim are taking place. In this prequel, he is 16 and up.

Title: (The Master of) Second Chances

By: Terra Tenshi and Chrissy Sky

Fandom: DC-verse/Smallville (just Lex).

Characters: Jason Todd, Roy Harper, Mia Deardan, Dick Grayson, Rose Wilson, Hartley Rathaway, Greta Hayes (Secret), Edward Nygma, Raven, Koriand’r, Lex Luthor, Kon-El (Superboy), Poison Ivy and Anthea (slight OC).

Warnings: Some Oliver Queen and Supes bastardization.

Summary: In which Jason invites various former heroes and rogues to join him on his new team.

 

-

 

“Someone paid your bail, Harper,” growled the grizzled old cop.

 

Roy didn’t realize the old guy was talking to him at first. Not only was he still a little drunk, and his head was throbbing from not avoiding that fourth barstool, but he didn’t know who the fuck would come for him. His adopted father, Oliver Queen, had kicked him out for his drug habit. He hadn’t talked to Dick Grayson in forever. The rest of the Titans wanted nothing to do with him. His days as Speedy were long gone and that was the only time when people had cared about him.

 

“Jesus, Roy,” said a familiar, shocked voice.

 

Roy’s head snapped up, and he saw a face he thought he knew.

 

A teenager sat in a wheelchair facing his cell. He was a ginger, and not unattractive, but it was obvious he was still recovering from wounds of his own. There was a healing scar on his forehead and his arm was in a sling. But the voice was really familiar.

 

“Jason?”

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Come on. You’re staying with me, and your sponser wants to have a long talk with you in the morning. I told him I wouldn’t let you avoid it.”

 

“Seriously, dude?”

 

Jason grinned. “Come with me, Roy. I’m starting my own team, and I want you.”

 

“… You’re bullshitting me.”

 

“I’m not. Get your ass up, or I’m picking you up, sitting you in my lap, and wheeling your ass out myself.”

 

Roy stared. “You wouldn’t!”

 

“I would. I’ll even make sure there are videos and they’ll be posted on youtube within the hour.”

 

Jason Todd was evil. Roy slowly grinned back.

 

-

 

Mia watched as her client fell to the ground and stayed there. The man who had knocked him down stood over him.

 

“Shit, boss,” said her rescuer. “This is fucking nuts.”

 

She couldn’t see to whom he spoke, until it occurred to her that he was speaking to someone not there—the man in red was wearing an earpiece. She couldn’t hear the reply.

 

“Come on, kiddo,” said the man. He was young, and his eyes were covered by cheap sunglasses. “Let’s get the other kids and get the hell outta here.”

 

Mia quickly decided that no matter what this guy was doing, her client was dead and it was a good chance to run.

 

She scrambled up, fixed her clothes with only a minimal amount of embarrassment, and hurried to follow. She even helped him find the other kids, thinking she could lose her would-be rescuer while he was distracted. She didn’t think she could get them all out with him here anyway, and Mia really just wanted _out_.

 

They immediately scurried away from the newcomer, huddling together and whimpering. The redhead stared at them for a long moment, going even paler, before relaxing and bending down on the floor. He sat his bow down too.

 

“Hey guys,” he spoke softly, soothing. “Bet you can’t believe this, but I’ve got a little girl about your ages.” He slowly reached for his pants, but not for his crotch, which surprised Mia. Instead, he pulled out a wallet and held up a picture of a little girl.

 

“This is my Lian,” he added. “Her favorite color is purple. What’s yours?”

 

“Purple,” said one of the girls. This one was braver, had only been with them a few days and hadn’t yet stopped crying for her mom.

 

The man in red smiled. “See, I thought all girls loved pink, but Lian told me pink was lame and purple was way better.”

 

Mia couldn’t help but smile as some of the kids laughed.

 

She decided she could run later. Right now, she needed to get the other kids out of there too, and just maybe this costumed idiot could help them all get free.

 

Mia reached for one of the girls’ hands. “Let’s go. This guy’s getting us out of here.”

 

They took her word for it, and slowly followed Mia and their hero away.

 

-

 

Jason didn’t really know what to expect when Lex Luthor walked into the building that day.

 

He and Roy had managed to find an apartment building for sale cheap in downtown Gotham. They planned to convert it into their new Watchtower, but it still needed a lot of renovating. At the moment, Roy’s daughter Lian and Mia Dearden could not stay in it. Roy had dubbed Mia the honorary new Speedy, much to Oliver Queen’s displeasure. All four of them were living in Jason’s hotel suite, where he had spent the last few months recuperating from his injuries.

 

Then Luthor had come into their lives with his offer to help. Jason read all of Bruce’s info on the guy long ago, and Bruce knew quite a few things that even Clark Kent didn’t. Apparently, Lex had not only been an aspiring politician, but once he had been a young Clark Kent’s best friend. Lex also tried to do a few good acts before everyone in Smallville had turned against him. The younger Luthor had finally left the small town, violently took over LuthorCorp, and renamed it LexCorp. Lionel Luthor probably had many sleepless nights knowing his son no longer tried to control the world, but was slowly returning to his humanitarian efforts.

 

No one really knew what had caused the recent change, but Jason was getting to know the man, and he thought he could guess in part why. 

 

Lex loved his children. He went through wives like some women went through stiletto heels, but his kids were different. People would be surprised at how protective he was, how much he doted on them. Lena and Julian were his entire world. Just maybe, the man wanted to make a better world for _them_.

 

Whatever the reason, Jason wasn’t going to turn down money for the Watchtower, and it got construction under way. They would be able to move in soon.

 

So when Lex walked in while he was overseeing some of the work, he wasn’t so much surprised to see him, as much as he was the tall teenager walking in behind him. Even with the different haircut, it was hard to miss the resemblance to a certain young hero.

 

“Didn’t you have peach fuzz?” Jason asked mildly, wondering to himself how his life had turned into a daycare service.

 

Superboy flushed. “Dad made me shave.”

 

Lex’s mouth twisted. “He’s too young to have that kind of facial hair anyway.”

 

“It was very 1970’s,” Jason agreed. “So you were the other half of the DNA, Lex?” Superman’s cloned son was no secret, but he hadn’t been able to find out the full story behind it.

 

“All things considered, I would like to keep that a secret, if you don’t mind.” Jason nodded and Lex raised his voice to do the introductions. “Conner, meet Jason Todd, my newest business partner. Jason, this is my son, Nicholas Conner Luthor.”

 

Jason shook the boy’s hand and frowned, knowing instantly that the boy did not know how to control his power fully. So as not to hurt him, Conner’s handshake was very weak. They would need to work on things like that, if the teen was going to have a secret identity.

 

A Luthor with a weak handshake? No one would believe it.

 

“It’s good to finally meet you, Conner,” Jason said, and when the boy looked confused by his phrasing, Jason winked subtly. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

Understanding dawned and Conner flushed, ducking his head. “Hi.”

 

Jason couldn’t help but notice the way Conner drew a little closer to his father.  The shyness was so obvious and heartbreaking, not at all like the confident teen he saw on TV.

 

There had been rumors about a fight between Superman and his young clone, destruction of buildings in Metropolis which were never explained, and eyewitnesses telling authorities that they had seen the two metahumans flying. No footage, no proof.

 

Bruce’s handiwork, Jason guessed. Or rather, Oracle’s and the new Robin’s.

 

Jason smiled slightly. He wished he could feel bitter about being replaced so quickly, but it couldn’t be helped. Besides, he _liked_ Tim.

 

And what was one more person to take care of, in the grand scheme?

 

“C’mon, Conner,” he said, turning his wheelchair around. “Let’s go see if the ice cream machine is working. Roy fixed it so who knows!”

 

Behind him, he heard Lex’s familiar chuckle, joined by his son’s.

 

-

 

Dick Grayson sat beside his friend Roy as they watched his sidekick, Mia Dearden—who resented being called a _sidekick_ just as much as Roy ever had—playing with the redhead’s daughter, Lian. Mia was teaching the tiny girl about the basics of archery. Lian couldn’t have gotten all of it, but it was obvious that she idolized her honorary sister and so she listened attentively.

 

“Man, Green Arrow’s pissed,” Dick told Roy, not for the first time. “He’s been complaining about it for months, seriously. You taking a sidekick and using his sidekick name.”

 

“It’s not like they’re licensed trademarks, Dick,” Roy pointed out mildly. “And yeah, I know how pissed he is, before you tell me again. The asshole somehow got my new number. He chewed me out until I hung up on him. Then I got a new number.”

 

“You could at least apologize. The rest of us have to listen to his whining.”

 

Roy sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry—for you and Wally.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but remember there used to be a few more people that Roy would have felt sorry for.

 

_God_ , he missed Donna. He couldn’t even remember the last time he spoke to Garth.

 

“What possessed you to make her a sidekick anyway?” Dick wondered. “She’s already had such a hard life.” Roy had told him some of it. Living on the streets, the child prostitution he had rescued her from. It made him sick just thinking about it.

 

“It’s _because_ she’s had a hard life,” Roy muttered, lowering his voice even further, though the girls had yet to take notice of them. “Dick, she’s HIV positive.”

 

“What? But—” _But she’s so young,_ he wanted to say, but children even younger than Mia were diagnosed with HIV and AIDS every damn day.

 

Roy raised an eyebrow. “We’ve got enough for medical insurance, so I got Mia a complete check over, because of what she’s been through. It’s lucky we found it now. And LexCorp is providing the medical treatment she needs. The scientists there are working with nanotech so—don’t make that face. Luthor’s done a lot for us. It’s hard to believe, but he’s changed. You should see him banter with Jason sometime, it’s adorable.”

 

Dick continued to make a face, he couldn’t help it. “I know, I know. Just—be careful.”

 

Roy rolled his eyes again. “Anyway, Mia decided all on her own to become Speedy. Since I was the first one, I say I get a say in the next one. Screw Ollie.”

 

“Maybe I should get to pick a Robin one of these days,” Dick hummed thoughtfully.

 

He knew Bruce would never go for that.

 

-

 

Greta floated into the building, following Jason Todd as he moved around in his wheelchair. There were workers scattered around, constructing the Red Hood Watchtower into what it would become.

 

She was still a little overwhelmed by what had happened to her. Speedy and Arsenal had saved her from the Department of Extranormal Operations, and she remembered how her brother, Billy, had killed her in the bathtub, sacrificing her life to the demon Buzz. The manner of her death was what kept her from passing over, and why the DEO had captured her in the first place.

 

Now she was free, and she wasn’t sure what she was doing here.

 

Jason glanced over his shoulder, and grinned.

 

“Don’t worry, kiddo.” He spoke as if he weren’t all that young himself. “We’ve all got our share of problems. My adoptive father kicked me out of the house because I nearly died, Roy’s a recovering addict, Mia lived on the streets, Con got beat up by his father—Superman, not Lex—and Lex has been married four times, lost all his hair due to Kryptonite exposure, and used to be Superman’s best friend.”

 

Greta hovered near him. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say to all that. Maybe an apology? Because she was sorry—what she had gone through seemed to pale in comparison to all that. At least her father had loved her, and Billy had been seduced by the demon—he hadn’t always been evil. She was glad that Arsenal and Speedy could defeat him.

 

“So you’re just one of us, Greta,” he went on. “Even if you decide not to stay, you’ll always have a place here. I promise you that. Oh, there’s Rose—her dad is a supervillain and her brother died, went nuts, and tried to kill the Titans.”

 

Greta looked up and saw a beautiful young woman in dark blue costume that accentuated her figure. She had white hair and a patch over one eye.

 

Rose made a face at their boss. “Jase, I told you not to talk about that.”

 

“And I told you that your blood doesn’t make you who you are— _you_ do that.” Jason pushed himself toward the elevator. “I’ll be in my office. Show Greta around, okay?”

 

“Sure.” Rose stopped scowling and turned to Greta, smiling instantly. “Hey cutie. C’mon, I’ll show you the rec room first. We end up spending a lot of time there. Then we’ll find you your own apartment.”

 

There was nothing false in Rose that she could see, and she smiled at Greta as if she weren’t a floating apparition, but a real person.

 

Greta smiled shyly and followed the other girl.

 

-

 

Taking his first breath of fresh air as a free man for the first time in ages, Edward Nygma smiled.

 

It was going to be different this time. He had plans—plans that did not involve a new caper or outsmarting the Batman once and for all. He was really, truly done with all that this time.

 

He was going to get one over all of Gotham, and it wouldn’t even be illegal. He would truly reform and show all the naysayers that he could really do it. Edward would use his talents, if not to become rich, then for something which he could be appreciated.

 

A car pulled up the gravel road, stopping right in front of him and Arkham’s front entrance. Edward noted that it was a new model, one of those high-performance foreign cars. He tried not to feel too envious for the driver.

 

Speaking of which, as the window on the passenger side rolled down, Edward saw that it was a woman, and she was very beautiful. A bit young for him maybe, but definitely not underage.

 

“Mr. Nygma,” said she. “My employer has a proposition for you. Please come with me.”

 

Edward frowned. “Go tell the Penguin or whoever sent you that I’m not interested this time.”

 

“I do not work for Mr. Cobblepot. I work for the Red Hood.”

 

Edward’s eyes widened. They all heard the rumors going around. Someone had donned one of the Joker’s old aliases, and in a supreme show of irony the guy was forming his own Justice League full of misfits and rejects from the real JL.

 

Funniest of all were the rumors that _Lex Luthor_ was funding the whole thing. The Joker was still screaming about it.

 

“Well, well.” Edward slipped into the car without further prompting, tossing his small bag of belongings into the backseat. “Now this is a riddle I _must_ hear the answer to. Instead of figuring it out myself.”

 

The young lady smiled thinly and began driving. “Very well, sir.”

 

He eyed her clothes. She was dressed very primly, professional. Like she was actually the PA in a million dollar company. “You know my name, but I don’t have the same privilege.”

 

“Anthea. Just Anthea.”

 

“Okay _Just Anthea_.” Edward grinned. “Take me to see the wizard.”

 

-

 

The building— _Todd Enterprises_ was emblazoned on the front entrance—was still under construction. Workers, electricians, and interior designers infested the large foyer, but the security guards admitted Hartley inside without trouble. They send him upstairs, saying that Mr. Todd was waiting for him.

 

Todd was younger than he, and Hartley wasn’t sure at all about calling him _Mister_. The teenager sat behind a glossy black desk. His red hair was getting a little long, and looked like it had been dyed black, which he was letting grow out. He was glaring at a woman who sat nearby, texting away on her Blackberry. There was a bald man facing the large windows that looked out over Gotham City, speaking on his cellphone quietly.

 

“Go. Away,” the teen seethed.

 

“Um.” Hartley wasn’t sure whether the kid was speaking to him or not. He paused in the doorway.

 

The young woman didn’t look up from her phone. “Come in, Mr. Rathaway.”

 

Hartley was about to respond when the bald man suddenly closed his phone and turned around and—it was fucking _Lex Luthor._ “Yes, don't worry. Mr. Todd is just irritable with the help.”

 

“ _She_ ,” Todd pointed to the woman, “is _not_ the help! Nobody hired her, she just showed up one day and now she won't leave!”

 

This seemed to be a point of contention for some time.

 

“Yes,” Luthor spoke breezily, “I spoke to Wayne's people about that. Apparently a Mr. Pennyworth hired her on your behalf?”

 

“To do _what_ exactly?”

 

The woman gave Todd a pitying look. “I am your personal assistant, Mr. Todd. Surely that must be obvious by now.”

 

“I don't _need_ a fucking personal assistant,” Todd grumbled.

 

“It's not a bad idea, Jason,” Luthor said. “You're a very capable young man, I know that better than anyone; yet taking so much work on yourself is starting to put a strain on you. Would it really hurt to have Ms. Anthea around to take care of the little things while we focus on the bigger picture of what you're trying to accomplish?”

 

“If I needed a PA, I would have gotten you to hire one for me.”

 

Luthor was clearly amused. “And if I had, I would have hired someone much like Ms. Anthea here. I already ran her background check, three times. She graduated at Oxford last year with honors and was trained by Pennyworth himself before she was sent straight to this office. She also has combat and small arms training. She’s perfect, Jason.”

 

Todd huffed in irritation and turned to Piper for the first time. “You.” He snapped his fingers demandingly. “What would you do if I told you to kill her?”

 

Hartley glanced at Anthea. “I don't kill,” he said immediately. “I can scare her with rats if you like, or blow out her eardrums, but I don't kill.” It was just one reason why he had finally left the Rogues.

 

“Could you hypnotize her to go away?”

 

“Yes, I could.”

 

“Do it.”

 

Hartley shrugged mentally and pulled out his flute. He barely started on the melody, however, when Anthea pulled out a pair earbuds, which she plugged into her Blackberry and ignored Hartley.

 

Hartley lowered his flute. “Unless, of course, if she can't hear the music.”

 

Todd huffed again. “Bitch.” Luthor chuckled and patted his shoulder lightly.

 

Anthea removed the earbuds, draping the cord around her neck. “Should I get the employment paperwork for Mr. Rathaway?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Anthea stood, her Blackberry disappearing into a pocket. “Come with me, please, Mr. Rathaway.”

 

“Wait.” Hartley wasn’t sure he wanted to work for a teen, or anyone who showed so little interest in him personally. “That was it? You only asked me one thing...”

 

Luthor smiled again. It wasn’t an evil expression. Weirdly kind, even, if a bit smug. “Jason has a rather unusual interview method.”

 

Todd sighed. “We already know about you, Piper. You're real name is Hartley Rathaway. You're a former member of the Rogues, who worked against the metahuman known as the Flash, aka Wally West. Recent events have caused you to reevaluate your life and you've chosen to leave your life of crime, but becoming a civilian has proven too difficult. You heard about us and you're curious if this is a viable alternative.”

 

As if by silent command, Anthea produced a file folder, which Hartley saw had his name on it.

 

He read over what was inside, and grew steadily more frightened by the personal information. “My God... But this—You even have information about Wally! How?”

 

“We’re very thorough,” said Luthor.

 

Todd was smirking. “Don't worry, we're not planning to use any information we may have on the members of the Justice League. Unless they force us to.”

 

Lex sighed and Jason outright grinned at him, looking his age suddenly.

 

“I never said it wasn't a viable option, Lex. But if you suddenly come forward with proof that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow and want to sue him for property damage and murder attempts, then it'll bring a backlash on us from the JL. We can make Queen pay later.”

 

“Personally I like the plan for dealing with Superman best,” Anthea remarked mildly.

 

“He's engaged to Lois Lane. Isn't that punishment enough?”

 

Luthor laughed. “I still say we should send dear Lois surveillance video from the Cave.”

 

“That we can do.”

 

“Papers, Mr. Rathaway?” Anthea prodded.

 

Hartley pulled himself away from the interesting banter. “Uh, yeah.”

 

She smiled politely and gave him a pen and a packet of papers to sign. He skimmed the forms quickly—the usual consent forms and other such things—before signing.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Rathaway.” Anthea’s smile remained polite. “Welcome to the company.”

 

Hartley nodded. If he had any interest in girls, the politeness might irritate him. As it was, he really didn’t care either way.

 

“Get Roy to show him around,” Todd directed.

 

“Yes, sir,” said Anthea.

 

Luthor continued to look smug. “See? Little things.”

 

Todd made a face at him. “Then find him an apartment and fire yourself.”

 

Hartley could tell Anthea would ignore that last order. “This way, Mr. Rathaway.”

 

Piper nodded, pushing back his hood and following.

 

-

 

Raven bent forward and allowed Jason put the collar on her. He was careful not to capture her hair with the metal device.

 

He pressed a button and nodded in approval as it came on immediately, then glanced at the computer screen to make sure the readouts were coming in normally. “Okay, that should do it.” Jason gave Raven’s impassive face a quick smile. “You’ll still have your magic, but it’ll be more manageable. This device has been tested on other metahumans, so that’s it. As long as you wear the collar, no more accidental mind control, or anything else that you don’t want to happen. It even hides you from people looking for you with magic.”

 

“My power is… lessened,” Raven murmured slowly.

 

Jason nodded. “I told you that would happen. You’ll need to relearn your limits, but I assume Kory will help you?”

 

The tall, redheaded bombshell from Tamaran was standing near her former Titan colleague. She nodded. “Of course. Richard said you would be helpful.”

 

“Heh, well, I didn’t do much.” Jason wasn’t completely straight, and these days his heart was pointed in the direction of a tall, bald man who wore tailored business suits; it was just hard not to notice that Dick was a very lucky man. _Very_ lucky.

 

“May I… stay here for awhile?” Raven asked uncertainly.

 

“Sure,” Jason said. “I found you because I was looking for another psychic on my team, after all. You’re not obligated to stay, but we’re here to help. Even if the ones that need help are other heroes. _Especially_ if they do.”

 

Raven nodded slowly and Kory smiled in approval.

 

“Then we shall stay,” the princess said.

 

-

 

Jason pushed his way into the laboratory. It was newly constructed and already there were plants everywhere. He knew not to go too far into the room as they rustled in agitation.

 

“Pamela,” he growled. “Stop slipping aphrodisiacs into the god damn coffee maker! Con has been hiding in his room for a week, my Tamaran has disappeared to Titans Tower, and Lex keeps looking at me funny.”

 

Greta was the only person it hadn’t affected, but instead of grateful this only made the ghost girl brood more about her fate. She was spending a lot of time with Mia, who didn’t drink coffee and was brooding quite a bit herself as well.

 

“That would be his normal attraction augmented by my plant,” Poison Ivy said as she worked over a beaker. “I detest unresolved sexual tension.”

 

“His… what?” Jason gaped, all thoughts of his team gone for the moment. _Lex?_

 

Ivy rolled her eyes. “Are we done here?”

 

“Er, yeah. Just—cool it with that stuff, okay? We need to work around here, not turn into an orgy.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

Jason left her alone, feeling faintly shell-shocked over the revelation.

 

It couldn’t be true… Could it?

 

-

 

Roy was bouncing Lian on his knee lightly. “We really need a team name. I’m tired of some of the ones the JL gives us whenever we cross paths. ‘ _Red Hood’s men’_ is actually the nicest one and we clearly have ladies too.”

 

Jason shrugged, turning a page in his book. He had started reading more since meeting Lex, among other things. He still wasn’t sure what to do about the man being attracted to him, other than try to figure out to jump someone’s bones while he was mostly paralyzed. Lex deserved better though. Jason had grown to care about him enough to think that way.

 

“Okay. Suggestions?”

 

“Red Hood and his League of Redheads?”

 

Jason glared. “Fuck you.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one that keeps hiring redheads! There’s me, Kori, yourself, Lex used to be a ginger before he lost his hair, Pammy, Hart’s strawberry blond—I’m surprised you haven’t approached Wally.”

 

He was considering Wally too, but decided to keep that to himself. It certainly wasn’t because of his hair color. A speedster would be a valuable asset. “I don’t hire people because of that. And Lex isn’t an employee.”

 

Roy smirked. “Oh?”

 

Jason ignored him. He rubbed the spine of his book thoughtfully.

 

Conner looked up from doing the dishes. He was not handling them quite so carefully as before, a little surer about his strength. “How about the ‘Outlaws?’”

 

Jason and Roy exchanged looks. Jason shrugged.

 

“It’s better than League of Gingers.”

 

“Hey!”

 

 

~ End. Thanks for reading! ~


End file.
